


on the glittering skyline (a story from the Capitol)

by everythingFangirl



Series: when I'm with you, I can only be me (stories from the victors' tower) [14]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Study, Drabble, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, time is an illusion folks, when does this take place? who the hell knows at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingFangirl/pseuds/everythingFangirl
Summary: Daniel Condren is Capitol born and bred, a fact that he delights in.But every once in a while, an aspect of himself is thrown into sharp focus, making him feel just a little bit as if he doesn’t belong. His name, for instance. A name like that isn’t likely to get him anywhere.So he makes himself a new one.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), there's literally only one character
Series: when I'm with you, I can only be me (stories from the victors' tower) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715008
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: victors' tower canon works





	on the glittering skyline (a story from the Capitol)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



Daniel Condren is Capitol born and bred, a fact that he delights in. He loves the bright candy-colored buildings and the ridiculous fashions and the sheer insanity of just what goes on on a day-to-day basis. It’s chaotic, and he loves every moment of it.

But every once in a while, an aspect of himself is thrown into sharp focus, making him feel just a little bit as if he doesn’t belong. His accent, for instance. It’s been in his family for as long as he can remember, and just screams of the far-off districts, a fact that the fame of one Sean McLoughlin has made impossible to forget. Even his name, so rough next to the glossy Trinkets and Marigolds and Stars of the rest of the Capitol, makes him stand out, and certainly not in a good way. A name like that isn’t likely to get him anywhere. 

So he makes a new one. 

RT. It started off as an acronym, a little inside joke for just himself, but any deeper meaning has eroded away with time. He twists his accent into a selling point, a character quirk, something that makes him unforgettable rather than ridiculous. He turns his charm to the max; makes the galaxy-patterned suits he wears part of his brand. Now he’s just RT, and people eat it up. 

He likes playing games, but his Twitch streams can’t even hope to compete against those of the Victors, so he takes his skills and puts them to use elsewhere. He makes a name for himself as an architect, directing teams of people to build his visions, skyscraper after pastel skyscraper, each more chaotic and more beautiful than the last. He climbs up the ladder of opportunity, advances to the status of a city planner, delighting in every old and worn house that he gets to tear down and replace. He makes his impact on the city’s skyline impossible to ignore.

He watches the Games. Everyone does. He doesn’t cheer for the bloodbaths though, doesn’t fawn over the Tributes who walk to their doom every year. He sees the Arena as an achievement of architecture and engineering, marvels at the clever ways they find to hide cameras, the tactics and techniques they use to deploy traps at just the right moments to cause the most impact and to drive the Tributes exactly where they want them to go. It’s smart.

With all of the buzz around the Games, it’s all too easy to forget that this is more than just a show. That there are actual lives on the line. But RT doesn’t quite want to think about that. 

It becomes harder not to, though, on the day he receives that letter. 

A job offer. To be one of the Gamemakers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, but I just wanted to get the idea out there. I might do something else with this or I might not, and if anyone else wants to pick up this concept you're more than welcome to (shoutout to the victor's tower gang ily, join us https://discord.gg/nVAaaR)
> 
> UPDATE: Someone did pick up the concept, and boy am I glad she did! Go read [Make my Messes Matter (Make This Chaos Count)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770122/chapters/59892661) by KenkuKry for more RT content!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [on the ones pulling the strings (a story from the Capitol)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279256) by [everythingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingFangirl/pseuds/everythingFangirl)




End file.
